Baller
The Gallivanter Baller is a 4-door luxury SUV making its debut appearance in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Baller has two variants in GTA V, the Classic, and the Sport, the difference between the two is listed below. First Generation (Classic) The first generation Baller's design is an adaptation of the Huntley Sport from Grand Theft Auto IV, which is based on the L322 Range Rover Vogue. However it features a different and less luxurious headlights, similar to the first generation GMC Yukon. In comparison with Range Rover models however, the C and D pillars of the Baller have a much steeper gradient. In its original form, the car had six spoke wheels (which featured on early L322 Range Rovers). GallivanterBaller-Front-GTAV.png|Baller (Rear quarter view). Baller 1st gen,Gallivanter.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V. Baller1_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Second Generation (Sport) The new Baller features linear formations that are inspired by the British design styling featured on the more compact Range Rover Evoque for the overall body design and L494 Range Rover Sport for the sides and greenhouse area, A, B and C pillars. The side accents from the L405 Range Rover are featured on the sides of the car. The front face of the car features a lot of polymer, similar to the car's real life inspiration. The base of the front bumper features a polymer layer spanning the entire width. Two thirds of the front face width and a third of its height is occupied by a trapezium formation, with the outer part being black and the inset trapezium being chrome. Outside the central areas and at about half the car's height there are large ducts that have edges contoured to the lower trapezium, main grille and headlights. These ducts have horizontal LED strips that run from the inner vertex of the ducts. The main grille is located almost at the top of the front face, being a chrome-edged trapezium which is less wide than the lower trapezium. The main grille features two horizontal chrome strips either side of mid-height. The headlamp units are linked to the grille, with the top edge coinciding with the top of the grille and bottom edge with the upper horizontal strip. The headlamp units feature two circular lamps and then an amber turn indicator lamp on the outside. The bonnet/ hood features an elevated area whose edges are in line with the top corners of the grille. The sides of the car feature wheel arches in the form of large bulges. The main body features an impressed area bounded by two lines parallel to the lower window line. Connecting the two lines at the front quarter is a vertical air duct. The car features black, polymer-covered A, B, C and D pillars. The roof is lightly curved. The wing mirrors are dominantly body-coloured but feature a black polymer accent. The car features split six-spoke wheels, wrapped in low profile tyres. The rear features small, wide lamp units that consist mostly of small LEDs. Gallivanter_Baller_(Version_II_Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|Baller Sport (Rear quarter view). Baller 2n gen,Galliavanter.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V. Baller2_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Performance The first generation Baller is quite slow and heavy, and has a wide turning radius. Acceleration is average, reaching from 0-60 in about 8 seconds, however, like every Land Rover, the Baller is capable of climbing steep hills and has a decent performance when off-roading. Another advantage is durability, it's easily one of the most durable cars in the game. The vehicle is prone to understeer at high speeds, likely due to poor weight distribution. The second generation Baller accelerates at an average rate for an SUV, and is capable of reaching good top speed. The main weakness of the car's performance lies in its handling; the car's mass combined with its lack of traction can often lead to heavy understeer. When taken off-road however, the car's handling is better and cornering grip can allow for precise high speed driving off-road. The handling of the SUV can be quickly summarized as a level below the Huntley Sport in almost every way imaginable. Overview Locations GTA V Both *Spawns commonly all over the map. Classic *The first generation Baller can be found parked on the western shore of the Alamo Sea off Calafia Road, next to some tents and a BeeJay XL. Sport *There's a unique full black variant available for chasing Rocco Pelosi in the mission The Ballad of Rocco. *A unique variant can be found in a Random Event in which you untie a wedding groom from a light pole. After dropping the guy and his friend off, the player can find a unique colored Baller parked near the player which is available to be taken. *Can be bought for $98,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. Notable Owners *The Ballas can sometimes be seen driving a Baller. *Martin Madrazo and his cartel owns Black Ballers. *Franklin Clinton used a Baller in the mission Predator, though it is unknown if he actually owns one or just rented it in place of his Buffalo. *Drunk Driver Gallery BallerComparison-GTAV-overview.jpg|Comparison of the two Ballers. BallerComparison-GTAV-front.jpg|Front view comparison. BallerComparison-GTAV-rear.jpg|Rear view comparison. Trivia General *"Baller" is a street slang term for drug dealer or a thug that has made it big-time, and as such its use for the name of the vehicle in the game is likely a reference to the luxury SUVs often driven by such people. * The Baller replaces the Huntley & Huntley Sport from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. * In the beta, the G1 Baller had six-spoke wheels and an RR sport side quarter duct. * The second generation of the Baller cannot have its bodywork modified in Los Santos Customs. * Also, there is an advertisement with the picture of the G1 Baller with what it seems the be a bumper splitter and additional side steps or skirts. Such modifications for the SUV are not available in the game. * The Baller Sport shares its rim designs with the Benefactor Surano. *Interestingly enough, the second generation Baller has the same V8 engine as the first generation. **This is contrast to its real-life counterpart, the Range Rover Sport L494, which also uses a 5.0L Supercharged V8 engine. *The design of the Baller Sport's front bumper indirectly foreshadowed the creation of the 2015 Range Rover Sport SVR by almost a year, with similar shaped bumper ducts. GTA V * The default radio station of the vehicle is Radio Los Santos and West Coast Classics. GTA Online * The first generation Baller can be selected as an off-road vehicle in GTA Online, while the second generation can only be selected as an SUV, despite its good performance on off-road terrain. The same thing happens with the Mesa and the Crusader. * Both Ballers sell for $9000 in Los Santos Customs. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles with Multiple Generations